Caer con dignidad
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: No hay nada que se pueda hacer ante una derrota que se saborea en la boca y se siente inminente. Cuando solo quedan dos peones en el campo de batalla, el rey ya vencido. A los peones ya solo les queda caer con la mayor dignidad que puedan conservar por el camino. ADVERTENCIAS: SHONEN AI - ZORO X LUFFY - ONE SHOT


Zoro tosió, manchando el suelo con su sangre. De rodillas, se permitió un momento que no tenía para recuperar el aliento. Miró a la derecha, miró a la izquierda. Mirase donde mirase, veía lo mismo: sus nakamas, caídos en el suelo, con heridas demasiado críticas, con respiraciones demasiado tenues, con demasiada sangre sobre y bajo ellos.

Apretó los dientes. Estaba ante un escenario que jamás imaginó que vería.

¿De verdad eran tan novatos como los grandes piratas los consideraban? ¿Es que acaso se creyeron más fuertes de lo que nunca llegarían a ser? ¿Tal fue su arrogancia que tenía que pagarse con esa horrenda escena que discurría ante él?

Detectó movimiento delante suyo. Luffy seguía vivo.

Forzó una sonrisa que ni sentía ni quería mostrar. Por supuesto que Luffy seguía vivo. Por supuesto que él se levantaría. La lucha solo podía terminar de dos formas: o con su victoria, o con su muerte.

Iban de cabeza a la segunda opción.

A cuatro patas, parecía que a su capitán le costaba levantarse. Vio como tosía mucha más sangre de la que él había escupido. Observó en silencio sus varios intentos de erguirse, infructuosos. En uno de ellos, volvió a caer de bruces contra el suelo. Entrecerró los ojos, observando cómo el brazo izquierdo de Luffy colgaba inerte de su cuerpo, todavía unido a él por más hueso que carne.

Kaido era la bestia entre las bestias. No habían podido plantarle cara con dignidad.

Al menos, caerían con dignidad.

Luffy finalmente consiguió incorporarse. Zoro vio sus intenciones de alejarse, y una aterrorizada parte de su interior quiso impedirlo.

– Luffy – llamó, desgarrándose la garganta.

Su capitán había dado un paso, solo un paso, antes de detenerse. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

– ¿… Zoro? – preguntó con temor, mientras se giraba muy despacio. Al fijar sus ojos sobre los del espadachín, pareció a punto de echarse a llorar. – Zoro…

– Estás hecho un desastre – intentó quitar hierro a la situación. Fue muy frío por su parte. Sus nakamas seguían sin moverse.

– Te ayudo.

Costosamente, Luffy avanzó hasta el espadachín, tendiéndole la mano. Con algo de duda, Zoro la aceptó. Sin embargo, puso todo su peso sobre sus piernas: no sabía cuán cerca estaba Luffy de su límite y no quería averiguarlo de esa manera.

Una vez en pie, intentó soltar la mano de su capitán, pero este no le dejó. Miró a Luffy con extrañeza, pero no pudo encontrar sus ojos. La mirada de su compañero estaba puesta en el agarre que compartían. Apretó su mano con más fuerza.

– Luffy.

– Este es el final, Zoro.

El espadachín entrecerró los ojos. Escucharlo de los labios de su capitán era demasiado duro.

– Todavía podemos pelear.

– No lamento nada – continuó Luffy, ignorándole, balanceando suavemente sus manos. – En realidad, supongo que lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero si mi muerte es esta, no me arrepiento del camino que me ha traído a ella.

– ¿Te estás dando por vencido?

– No – Luffy le miró seriamente, sonriéndole sin sentimientos. – Pero quiero decirte esto.

Zoro suspiró, roto. Como pilar de su capitán, era su deber sostenerle o devolverle la cordura en los momentos más duros. Como su pareja, quería callarle con un beso y echar a correr con él, ponerle a salvo. Como espadachín, sabía que no podía hacer eso.

Iban a morir, Luffy se iba a despedir de él, y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Era demasiado doloroso.

– Me alegra que estés conmigo – la sonrisa de Luffy se tornó triste. – Siento no poder llevarte más lejos de aquí.

– Soy yo el que debería decir eso, Luffy – no aguantó más la presión en su pecho, abrazó el cuerpo del moreno con menos fuerza de la que le habría gustado usar. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba para esos trotes ya.

– Me habría gustado verte derrotar a Mihawk – Luffy correspondió su abrazo, apoyando su rostro en el hombro del espadachín.

Zoro soltó una amarga carcajada.

– Takanome estará decepcionado cuando se entere de esto.

– Yo sigo pensando que eres muy fuerte.

– No digas eso, porque hieres mi orgullo.

– He sido yo el que ha fracasado, y os he arrastrado conmigo. ¿Y sabes lo peor? No puedo disculparme, porque sé que entonces os enfadaréis conmigo.

– Eso es verdad – todos, incluido y por supuesto él mismo, seguían a Luffy fielmente y, obviamente, sabían que la muerte estaba entre las posibilidades de su viaje cuando embarcaron en su tripulación. Que Luffy se disculpara con ellos por haberle seguido hasta este final sería insultante.

– Pero, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – la voz de Luffy se quebró. – No tienes idea de cómo me siento.

– Claro que lo sé – estrechó a su pareja con algo más de fuerza, queriendo protegerlo de Kaido, de la marina, de los Tenryuubito y del mundo entero si hacía falta.

– Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer para redimirme.

– Ya lo sé – gimió Zoro, sintiendo un pesado nudo en su garganta.

– Zoro… – Luffy posó sus manos sobre los brazos que le sostenían, pidiendo silenciosamente que le soltaran. Tras un duro minuto de debate interno para el espadachín, accedió a hacerlo. Luffy volvió a agarrar la mano de Zoro, y le sonrió con algo más de ganas que anteriormente. – Siento pedirte esto, pero, ¿estarás conmigo?

Zoro llevó la mano que sujetaba con la suya a sus labios, y la besó tierna y ferozmente a la vez. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, solo para constatar que sus nakamas seguían sin moverse. No sabía si volverían a hacerlo, o si estaría para verlo.

– Por supuesto, capitán. Prometí que te seguiría hasta el final, y así va a ser.

Hasta la muerte: la única manera de restituir el honor perdido con la derrota.

Al menos, presenciarían el final juntos.


End file.
